Un secreto entre madre e hija
by BeaBB
Summary: ¿Qué puede hacer una madre para qué su pequeña coma menos dulces? Algunos años en el futuro, Booth no logra comprender cómo hace Huesos para convencer a la pequeña Christine... fic dedicado a 'my194'.


Esperando pacientemente en un extremo del corredor de golosinas del supermercado de productos orgánicos en el que él y su compañera hacían sus compras desde hacía años, el mejor agente del FBI observaba divertido la conversación que sostenían las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida, paradas una junto a la otra, en el centro del pasadizo, frente a un anaquel repleto de chocolates, galletas y caramelos.

El hombre fingía reacomodar los artículos que prácticamente abarrotaban el carrito de compras familiar para evitar tener que acercarse a ellas, pues si lo hacía, lo más probable era que terminara cediendo a los caprichos de su pequeña… no pudo evitar ruborizarse levemente al pensar en la situación en que se hallaba… _"yo, Seeley Joseph Booth, el mismo que en algún momento fue uno de los francotiradores más temidos de este país, admito sin la menor vergüenza que mi hija de cuatro años y dos semanas me trae de las narices, y que no hay forma en que yo le niegue algo"_.

Cómo iba a ser posible no caer rendido ante esa pequeña que era el vivo retrato de la mujer a la que amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, el mismo par de ojos celestes intensos, curiosos, desenfadados; enmarcados por unas pestañas larguísimas; los labios rosados y finos que con sus pocos años ya habían aprendido por imitación todos los gestos maternos; y esos pequeños bracitos que mantenía en jarras a la altura de su cintura imitando la forma en que su madre los ponía cuando lo reñía a él.

Y si bien la madre de su hija, jamás lo desautorizaría frente a la nena, él sabía muy bien que si intervenía en una discusión entre ellas dos, transando probablemente en favor de la nena, eso solo le ocasionaría una mirada de reproche por parte de su amada Huesos; mirada que después se traduciría en vegetales para almorzar, vegetales para cenar, e incluso vegetales para desayunar, y que podía prolongarse por más de un día si ella consideraba que todavía no había escarmentado lo suficiente.

Estaba a escasos metros de ellas, sin embargo, realmente no necesitaba escucharlas, sabía muy bien que entre madre e hija se libraba en ese mismo instante una guerra de voluntades. Lo divertía descubrir a su mujer, la mejor antropóloga del mundo, la misma que con tan solo arquear ligeramente una ceja podía poner en movimiento a todos los cerebritos del laboratorio de análisis forense del afamado Instituto Jeffersonian, poniendo todo de su parte para negociar exitosamente con su pequeña de cuatro años recién cumplidos.

Una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del agente al comprobar una vez más, cuánto, y de qué maravillosa manera había cambiado la mujer de la que estaba enamorado desde el día en que se conocieron hacía ya más de diez años… de pronto, la voz del mayor de sus hijos interrumpió sus pensamientos "papá, ya encontré los cartuchos que necesito para mi impresora… ¿y las chicas por dónde andan?", preguntó el muchachito mientras lanzaba al interior del carrito las cajas con sus tintas para imprimir.

Haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza el hombre señaló en dirección del corredor, y con voz ligeramente burlona exclamó casi en un susurro guiñándole un ojo cómplice a su primogénito "aprende hijo, estás a punto de ser testigo de la primera victoria de Christine".

Parker estaba de espaldas al corredor así que en un principio no comprendió las palabras de su padre, pero después de girar sobre sus talones y observar por breves segundos la conversación entre la mujer a la que había aprendido a querer siendo un niño pequeño y su hermanita, las palabras brotaron de sus labios casi como un acto reflejo "yo le voy a Huesos" afirmó el muchachito con determinación, agregando con una sonrisa pícara "¡ya verás! sin que mi hermanita sepa cómo, terminará haciendo lo que mamá sabe es mejor para ella", y sin esperar a que su padre respondiera a sus palabras, el casi adolescente agregó mirando burlonamente a su progenitor "… hará exactamente lo mismo que la he visto hacer contigo desde que tengo memoria".

Estaba realmente confundido, no podía explicarse cómo, pero todo ocurrió tal y como Parker había dicho que sería. De un momento a otro, Christine se abrazó de las piernas de su madre, levantando el pequeño rostro en una clarísima petición de un beso, y después que Huesos la besó primero en la frente y luego en ambas mejillas, sin más, regresó dando brincos de felicidad hacia donde él y Parker las esperaban, y con una dulce sonrisa tomó por ambas manos a su hermano mayor pidiéndole con voz cantarina que la balanceara.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La curiosidad lo tenía torturado, una y otra vez a lo largo del día, Booth había intentado deducir la manera en que su compañera había conseguido que la pequeña hija de ambos desistiera en su intensión de comprar chocolates. Las observó discreta pero detenidamente durante todo el día intentando descubrir el momento justo en que Huesos le hiciera entrega a la nena del premio que él daba por seguro le había ofrecido para lograr convencerla de renunciar a las golosinas.

Sin embargo, ya eran las 7.20 p.m., casi la hora de dormir de Christine y la transacción que él aguardaba con ansias no había ocurrido, _"¿qué clase de poderes de convencimiento tiene Huesos?"_ se preguntaba en silencio, mientras ayudaba a su pequeña que acababa de salir de un tibio y relajante baño de burbujas a envolverse en una enorme toalla.

"¿Papi en qué piensas?" lo interrogó la niña mirándolo directo a los ojos con esa profunda mirada que era una copia casi exacta de la de su madre.

Sorprendido por la pregunta, Booth solo atinó a sonreír y mientras ayudaba a su pequeña a vestirse con sus pijamas favoritos aprovechó de hacerle cosquillas, la risa relajada y feliz de Christine lo contagió y casi sin pensar empezó a canturrear una improvisada melodía "hoy tuvimos un día estupendo… y mañana también lo será… Parker y tú irán a la escuela… mami y yo a hacer del mundo un lugar mejor…"

Sin proponérselo los dos empezaron a cantar una canción que se creaba con cada frase, una canción en la que ambos compartían todos los pequeños detalles que los hacían felices, entre risas y juegos el hombre que en algún momento de su pasado fue admirado como el mejor ranger de su generación empezó a secar y peinar el cabello de la niña que sin saberlo había logrado convencer a su madre de que, él y ella, estaban destinados a crear una vivir juntos por los próximos 30, 40, 50 años.

Fue justo el momento en que estaba dándole el beso de buenas noches a la niña de sus ojos, el instante que ella eligió para decirle con voz juguetona empleando una entonación que lo hizo pensar inmediatamente en Huesos, que lo hizo recordar instantáneamente las palabras de Parker, "papi, para mañana temprano te tengo una sorpresa", y sin agregar más Christine se giró debajo de su manta y dándole la espalda a su padre cerró los ojos.

Con el corazón palpitándole aceleradamente el hombre que era capaz de darle a un blanco a casi dos kilómetros de distancia, ingresó al dormitorio de sus gemelos para encontrarse con uno de ellos durmiendo plácidamente en su cuna y el otro prendido de uno de los senos de su madre terminando de alimentarse con los ojos cerrados, plácidamente adormecido.

Procurando no perturbar el descanso de sus bebés de casi ocho meses, Booth se acercó a Brennan y la besó amorosamente en los labios, fue un beso breve, sin más pretensiones que las de demostrarle lo agradecido que se sentía por la maravillosa familia que estaban creando juntos. Al separar sus labios mantuvo su frente apoyada suavemente sobre la de ella preguntándole en un susurro "¿sabes cuál es la sorpresa que me tiene preparada Christine?".

Por toda respuesta la antropóloga separó suavemente al pequeño Henry de su seno, y sin necesidad de palabras lo puso en brazos de su padre. Booth comprendió que al menos por el momento, el secreto de Christine no sería revelado, así que con una sonrisa resignada se hizo cargo del pequeño mientras Huesos dejaba la habitación anunciándole serenamente, "después te explico, ahora voy a ayudar a Parker con su presentación para mañana".

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"¿Qué tal te pareció?" preguntó ansiosamente el adolescente después de practicar frente a la madre de sus hermanos la disertación sobre el período helenístico que con bastante esmero había preparado para su clase de historia universal.

Huesos había escuchado en respetuoso silencio el discurso de diez minutos del hijo de su pareja, comprobando una vez más, el magnífico desarrollo de las habilidades comunicativas del muchachito al que conocía desde que era un niño de la edad de Christine.

Intentando evitar sonar condescendiente, recurrió a su tono de voz más profesional para afirmarle con orgullo "ha sido una presentación muy efectiva Parker, has hecho una estupenda utilización del tiempo para dar una visión general pero interesante de los elementos más importantes del también llamado período alejandrino, además has utilizado apropiadamente las antigüedades que me pediste prestadas para captar la atención de tu auditorio".

En un primer momento, la mujer de ciencias consideró que con su respuesta Parker entendería con claridad lo estupenda que había sido su exposición, pero se sorprendió al observar que si bien el rostro del jovencito se había iluminado agradecido por sus palabras, mantenía la misma mirada interrogante del principio.

"Huesos… Parker quiere que le pongas una nota", la gruesa y alegre voz de Booth los sorprendió a ambos.

"¡Oh!" fue la exclamación que escapó de los labios de ella, en una encantadora mezcla de sorpresa y decepción por no haber comprendido lo que el adolescente le estaba solicitando al parecer de forma bastante evidente… así que sin hacerlo esperar más le dijo "si fueras mi alumno, te pondría la nota más alta de acuerdo al sistema de calificación que utilizara para el curso", dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Sabes que estoy convencido de que mi hijo te prefiere a ti antes que a mí", le susurró Booth al oído cuando ya se encontraban recostados en la cama, y sin esperar a que ella le diera la razón o intentara negar lo que a él le parecía evidente, la tomó por la cintura hasta lograr envolverla en un tierno abrazo.

La mujer de ciencias levantó casi imperceptiblemente las comisuras de sus labios frente al comentario de su pareja, y respondió a sus palabras con un cálido aunque breve beso en los labios… luego manteniéndose en silencio, acomodó su cabeza entre la barbilla y el pecho del hombre que le había enseñado a creer en el destino, y recién entonces con voz agradecida le confesó cómo lo hacía cada noche, desde la primera vez que durmieron realmente juntos, "te amo Booth".

Cuando parecía que ambos estaban a punto de caer en el sueño más profundo, en la quietud de la noche, se escuchó el áspero sonido de la voz de Booth preguntándole a su compañera casi en tono suplicante "Huesos, ¿me puedes decir cómo hiciste para convencer a Christine?".

Con una sonrisa culpable Brennan se incorporó ligeramente hasta lograr mirar al padre de sus hijos a los ojos, y recién entonces le confesó lo que hasta ese momento era un secreto entre ella y su hija, "recuerdas las medias con dibujos de corazones que Christine te regaló por el día del padre, pues le ofrecí que las usarías mañana para ir al trabajo si ella no insistía más con los dulces".


End file.
